The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) and a mounting board having the same.
As multifunctional and highly integrated large scale integration (LSI) chips consume significantly large amounts of power, 3-terminal capacitors having excellent high frequency characteristics are commonly used as a countermeasure to remove or attenuate noise generated in a high-frequency circuit, such as a power circuit of an LSI chip.
Since LSI chips consume significantly large amounts of power due to multi-functionalized and highly integrated nature thereof, such 3-terminal capacitors are required to have high allowable currents. In order to allow such 3-terminal capacitors to have high allowable currents, direct current (DC) resistance of the 3-terminal capacitors needs to be reduced.
That is, in order to stabilize a power circuit and effectively remove noise at a high frequency, a 3-terminal multilayer ceramic capacitor should have low DC resistance, while satisfying the requirements of high frequency performance.